vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bad ∞ End ∞ Night
Bad End Night ist der erste Teil der Night ∞ Series . Hintergrund In diesem Teil findet Hatsune Miku zu einem Haus, welches abseits ihres Dorfes steht. Da es spät in der Nacht ist, bittet sie um Einlass und ein paar Stunden Rast, ehe sie sich erneut auf die Reise macht, den Brief zu überbringen, den sie fest in der Hand hält. Der Diener in diesem Haus, Kamui Gakupo, bittet Miku herein und das Dienstmädchen, Megpoid Gumi, eilt pflichtbewusst los, um ihr eine Tasse zu holen. Der Hausherr, KAITO, lässt sich ebenfalls dazu herab, Miku zu begrüßen. Ebenfalls zur Begrüßung erscheinen KAITOs Frau, MEIKO, und ihre Tochter, Megurine Luka, sowie das Puppenpaar Kagamine Rin und Len. Miku wird gebeten, über Nacht zu bleiben, nachdem das gesamte Haus mit Miku zusammen gefeiert hat. Als Miku aufwacht, stellt sie fest, dass noch immer Nacht ist. Sie schläft erneut ein, doch als sie ein weiteres Mal aufwacht ist es wieder Nacht. Rin und Len teilen ihr mit, dass in diesem Haus ewig Nacht und sie dieses Haus erst verlassen kann, wenn sie das Happy End findet. Alle fürchten sich davor, dass es erneut zu einer Bad End Night kommen könnte. Erschrocken flüchtet Miku in einen geheimen Raum. Dieser ist voller Särge. Die Hausbewohner sind erschrocken und flehen Miku an, sie nicht im Stich zu lassen und nach dem richtigen Ende zu suchen. Das Mädchen wird daraufhin wahnsinnig und betrachtet die scharfen Uhrzeiger der stehengebliebenen Uhr als den Schlüssel, der sie befreien wird. Daraufhin flehen die Bewohner sie an, doch endlich zu gehen und zu vergessen, dass sie da gewesen wäre. Wie sie es prophezeit haben, kommt es erneut zu einer Bad End Night. Miku ist jedoch so in ihren Wahnsinn verstrickt, dass sie alle Leute umbringt, einschließlich sich selbst. Am Ende tritt ein Schatten hervor und lobt die Bewohner, dass sie ein außerordenltich gutes Stück geliefert haben. Dabei weint er, während er den Brief aufhebt, mit dem Miku das Haus betreten hat. Lyrics Japanisch= 深い深い森の奥に　迷い込んだ村の娘 色あせた手紙を持って　夜の館に辿り着く 不気味な洋館の　壊れた扉を叩く 「誰かいませんか」 「おやおや、お困りですか？」 「ヨウコソ･･･」 「不思議ノ館ヘ･･･」 「お茶を召し上がれ♪」 皆々集まって　客人は「値踏み」をされる 「でも、こうして会うのも何かの縁」 「ナラ、パーティー 、パーティー！！」 「『歓迎しよう！』」 「Hurry、HurrY!!」 「ワインをついで」 「どんちゃん　どんちゃん♪」 「乾杯しましょう」 「Are you readY??」 「準備はいい？」 『「さあ、始めよう」』 君が主役の Crazy nighT　ワイン片手に洒落込んで ほどよく酔いが回ったら　楽しくなってきちゃった？ 歌え　踊れ　騒ごうぜ　酸いも甘いも忘れてさ 気が狂っちゃうほどに　楽しんじゃえ Happy☆nighT 宴から一夜明け　「何か」がオカシイのです 眠って起きてみたけれど　一向に朝がこないのです 「秘密ヲ･･･」 「教エテアゲルヨ･･･？」 「『時計ヲ 見テゴラン･･･☆』」 娘は怖くなり　秘密の部屋に逃げ込む 重たい扉を開けたら其処は･･･ 「『Jesus、jesuS!!』」 棺の山だった 「あらあら･･･」 「見てしまったね･･･」 「Danger!！ dangeR!!」 「怖がらないで？♪」 「Where are you goinG??」 「どこに行くのです？」 「「お待ちなさい♥」」 君が主役の Crazy nighT　台本どおりに進むのかい？ 今宵はどうなる？ EndinG　全てはそう、君次第さ 探せ　探せ　Happy enD　順番間違えたら終・わ・り♡ True enD は棺行き？　さあ、今夜も Bad ∞ End ∞ Night? 「どうしたら家に帰れるのかな？」 「舞台が 終われば･･･」 「帰れる でしょう･･･」 「Happy enD の鍵は･･･」 「どこに落ちているの？」 「キラリと冷たく光る鍵･･･」 「･･･みーっつっけた」 私が主役の Crazy nighT　ナイフ片手にしゃれこうべ ほどよく振り回したら･･･　楽しくなってきちゃった♥♡ 逃げろ！逃げろ！一目散に！　舞台、台詞も忘れてさ 気が狂っちゃうほどに　壊しちゃえ Bad ∞ End ∞ Night 君が主役の Crazy nighT　キャストも舞台も無くなって 物語が終わったら　さあ、みんなで帰りましょうか 歌え　踊れ　騒ごうぜ　酸いも甘いも忘れてさ 気が狂っちゃうほどに　楽しんじゃえ Bad ∞ End ∞ Night　 静かになった部屋の中　拍手を送る謎の影 「今宵は良い舞台でした･･･」　手紙を拾って泣いていた |-|Romaji= Fukai fukai mori no oku ni Mayoikonda mura no musume Iroaseta tegami o motte Yoru no yakata ni tadoritsuku Bukimi na youkan no Kowareta tobira o tataku "Dareka imasen ka" "Oya oya okomari desu ka?" "Youkoso" "Fushigi no yakata e" "Ocha o meshiagare?" Minna minna atsumatte Kyakujin wa "nebumi" o sareru "Demo koushite au no mo nanika no en" "Nara, party, party!" "Kangei shiyou!" "Hurry, hurry!" "Wine o tsuide" "Donchan, donchan?" "Kanpai shimashou" "Are you ready?" "Junbi wa?" "S?, hajimeyou" Kimi ga shuyaku no crazy night Wine katate ni sharekonde Hodoyoku yoi ga mawattara Tanoshiku natte kichatta? Utae odore sawagou ze Sui mo amai mo wasurete sa Ki ga kurutchau hodo ni tanoshinjae Happy? Night! Utage kara ichiya ake "Nanika" ga okash? No desu Nemutte okitemita keredo Ikkou ni asa ga konai no desu "Himitsu o" "Oshiete ageru yo?" "Tokei o mite goran?" Musume wa kowaku nari Himitsu no heya ni nigekomu Omotai tobira o aketara soko wa "Jesus, Jesus!!" Hitsugi no yama datta "Ara ara" "Mite shimatta ne" "Danger!! Danger!!" "Kowagaranaide??" "Where are you going??" "Doko ni iku no desu?" "Omachi nasai?" Kimi ga shuyaku no crazy night Daihon d?ri ni susumu no kai? Koyoi wa dou naru? Subete wa sou, kimi shidai sa Sagase sagase happy end Junban machigaetara o-wa-ri? True end wa hitsugi iki? S?, kon'ya mo bad? Nnd? night? "Dou shitara ie ni kaereru no kana?" "Butai ga owareba" "Kaereru deshou" "Happy end no kagi wa" "Doko ni ochiteiru no?" "Hirari to tsumetaku hikaru kagi" "M-ttsukketa" Watashi ga shuyaku no crazy night Knife katate ni sharekoube Hodoyoku furimawashitara Tanoshiku natte kichatta? Nigero! Iigero! ichimokusan ni! Butai, serifu mo wasurete sa Ki ga kurutchau hodo ni kowashichae Bad? Nnd? night! Kimi ga shuyaku no crazy night Cast mo butai mo nakunatte Monogatari ga owattara s? Inna de kaeri mashou ka? Utae odore sawagou ze Sui mo amai mo wasurete sa Ki ga kurutchau hodo ni tanoshinjae Bad? Nnd? night! Shizuka ni natta heya no naka Hakushu o okuru nazo no kage "Koyoi wa yoi butai deshita" Tegami o hirotte naiteita |-|Englisch= Treading deep, treading deep, treading deep into the woods Village girl has lost her way on the path she took Faded letter in hand, and only darkness in her sight She arrived at a mansion in the dead of night Though eeriness leaked from the manor No choice but to knock on its rotten door Villager: "Excuse me, is anybody home?" Butler: "Oh my my, do you have no place to go? Doll Girl: "You're welcome so!" Doll Boy: "Our manor's truly wonderful!" Maid: "How 'bout some tea to ease the cold?" Everyone, from the Lady to the servant Gathered 'round to give their guest "appraisement" Master: "You know a meeting like is a gift from destiny." Doll Twins: "We shall party! Party!!" "Come on, let us welcome you!" Doll Boy: "Hurry, hurry!!" Butler: "I'll be sure to pour the wine!" Maid: "Be merry, be merry! " Lady: "I'll be sure to give a toast!" Doll Girl: "Are you ready??" Mistress: "Are we, indeed?" "Well, let the show begin!" You shall play the lead role in this crazy night! We will dress you up with a glass of wine! You'll be drunk enough before you even know Won't you take the chance to enjoy it so? Let us sing, let us dance, let it get outta hand Just forget everything in life too sweet or bland Let it loose, let it loose till lose our minds! Hope you fancy this happy night! After the banquet there was darkness Something was wrong, somehow she felt suspicious She fell asleep and after which she woke But for some reason the morning light did not follow Doll Girl: "Hey, wanna know?" Doll Boy: "A secret that we kept so…" Doll Twins: "The clock froze, come and take a look!" The village girl was scared out of her wits Saw a secret room, she made a desperate run for it Tearing through the corridors and opening its heavy door "JesuS! JesuS!!" Piles of coffins littered the floor! Mistress: "Oh my, oh my." Master: "So I guess you saw it..." Doll Boy: "Danger!! Danger!! Maid: "Hey don't be too scared, please? ♪" Doll Girl: "Where are you going??" Butler: "Where could you flee to, indeed?" "Wait just a second! ♥" You shall play the lead role in this crazy night Is it going by the script? Is it wrong or right? What kind of ending to tonight are you gonna choose? Anything and everything is up to you Searching hard, searching hard, for a happy ending But beware if it's wrong, there's no returning You know, in the coffins the truth may lie Ah, will it be a bad end night? Villager: "Oh oh, what could I do now? I just wanna get back home!" Master/Mistress: "Once all of the curtains fall." Butler/Maid: "Only then are you allowed." Villager: "The answer to a happy ending..." Villager: "Just where could it be hiding??" Villager: "Searching for a faded bronze key so coldly glinting..." "...I fooound it." I shall play the lead role in this crazy night Smashing up your skulls with a plunge of a knife I'll be swinging too hard before I even know Well because I've begun to enjoy this role! Run away! Run away! Make a run for your lives! Just forget about the play and all of your lines! Break apart, break apart, we shall lose our minds! Put a stop to this bad end night! You shall play the lead role in this crazy night But the cast and stage have gone out of sight All the acts are done and the show is over Shall we all leave this world now together? Let us sing, let us dance, let it get outta hand Just forget everything in life too sweet or bland Let it loose, let it loose till lose our minds! Hope you fancy this bad end night! In a worn down room now consumed by silence By a unknown shadow an applause was given "That sure was a good show, what you put on tonight." And it picked up the letter and began to cry |-|Deutsch= Tief im Wald,tief im Wald,in der Nacht so eiskalt. Sich ein Mädchen aus weit entfernter Stadt verlief. Trägt den Brief fest an sich,dessen Schrift schon verblich. Und erreicht in der Schwärze eine Villa noch... Sie klopfte an die morsche Tür des Haus´. Ein Schaudern durch ihren granzen Körper zieht. Dorfmädchen: "Ist vielleicht igendjemand da?" Butler: "Sieh an,giebt es etwas wo ich helfen kann?" Puppenmädchen: "Herzlich Willkomm´..." Puppenjunfe: "In diesem sonderbaren Haus..." Hausmädchen: "Wie wär´s mit einer Tasse Tee?" Alle Bewohner eil`n herbei "Bergrüßen" den Garst der Grad zu ihnen kam. Hausherr: "Unser Treffen heute´Nacht muss wohl reiners Schicksal sein." Puppenkinder: "Eine Party~!!,Party~!!" Alle Bewohner: "Heißen wir sie so Willkomm´!" Butler: "Schenken wir den Wein ein." Hausmädchen: "Feiern,Feiern" Tochter des Hauses: "Stoßen wir zusammen an!" Puppenmädchen: "Are ypu readY??" Hausherrin: "Sag,bist du bereit?" Alle Bewohner: "Und so lasset uns beginn´!" Denn du bist der Star dieser Crazy nighT. Nimm das Glas in die Hand,der Rest kommt von allein. Hüll dich in den Rausch dieses Weines ein. Weil erst dann der Spaß so recht beginnen kann! Und so tanzen wir,songen richtig laut. Lass dich fall´n in den Spaß,den dir die Welt einst klaut´ Komm,genieß all dies,bis du merkst,das du. Ganz,verrückt wirst.Happy nighT! Sie schlief in dem Haus über Nacht. Verwirrt ist sie,als sie wieder aufwacht. Sie schlief lang,der Tag kam nicht herbei. Versucht´s erneut,doch geht die Nacht so nicht vorbei. Puppenmädchen: "Lass mich erzähln..." Puppenjunge: "Von dem Geheimnis,das dich plagt" Puppenkinder: "Wirf einen Blieck auf diese Uhr...*" Das Mädchen der Angst verfallt im Nu. Versteckt sich in einem unbekannten Raum. Sie öffnet die Tür,doch was sie da vor sich sah war... "Jesus, jesuS" Sarge lagen vor ihr. Hausherrrin: "Nicht doch,nicht doch..." Hausherr: "Nun hat sie´s gesehen..." Puppenjunge: "Danger!! dangeR!!" Hausmädchen: "Hab doch keine Ängste!" Puppenmädchen: "Where are you goinG?" Butler: "Sag´wo gehst du hin?" Alle Bewohner: "Doch so bitte warte noch♥" Denn du bist der Star dieser Crazy nighT. Folgst du brav diesem Skript,das dir zugerunde lag? Was geschieht heut Nacht,welches EndinG wird´s? All dies liegt ganz slleine in deiner Hand. Bitte such,bitte such nach dem Happy enD. Doch machst du etwas falsch,so ist es gelcih vorbei♥ Ein Sarg vielleicht komm dein True enD sein? Wird auch dies eine Bad ∞ End ∞ Night? Dorfmädchen: "Wie kann ich von hier enflieh´n? Wie kann ich zurück nach Haus?" Hausherren: "Nur wenn du das Ende siehst..." Bedinstete: "Kannst du auch nach Hause geh´n..." Dorfmädchen: "Der Schlüssel für das Happy enD..." Dorfmädchen: "Wo versteck es sich nur bloß?" Dorfmädchen: "Gold strahlt dieser Schlüssel den du dein Glück noch suchst..." Dorfmädchen: "...Englich endeckt" Denn ich bin der Star dieser Crazy nighT. Nimm das Messer in die Hand,der Rest kommt von allein. Hüll mich in der Rausch dieses Blutes ein. Weil erst dann der Spaß so recht beginnen kann!♥♥ Renne fort! Renne fort! Komm berlass´diesen Ort! Und VERGISS all die Worte,diese Szenerie. Ja,wenn du´s nicht tust,so zerstörst du sie. Und es wirst eine Bad ∞ End ∞ Night. Denn du bist der Star dieser Crazy nighT. Alles,was heut geschah,lost sich wie Zauber aus. Und wenn die Geschicht´sich dem Nde neigt, Konn´wir alle doch ganz bestimmt nach Hause,nicht? Und so tanzen wir,singen richtig laut. Lassen dich fahl´n in den Spaß,den du die Weolt eins klaut´ Komm,genieß all dies,bist du merkst,dass du. Ganz VERRÜCKT wirst, Bad ∞ End ∞ Night. Und so still ist die Nacht,als ein Schatten erwacht. Applaudiert in dem leeren Raum,der vor ihm lag. "Diese Show heut´Nacht war erneut sehr toll..." Unter Tränen hob er den Brief des Mädchens auf. Deutungsansätze Um dieses Lied ranken sich einige Interpretationsansätze. Hier werden nur ein paar aufgeführt: #Es geht die Vermutung einher, dass die Bewohner der Villa unter einem Fluch stehen, der immer wiederkehrenden Nacht. Miku soll sie von diesem Fluch befreien. Schafft sie es nicht, sterben alle, einschließlich ihr selbst. Dafür stehen die Särge. Der Brief wird von dem Schatten, es wird gemunkelt, dass der Schatten weiblich und Teto sei, immer weitergereicht, die Tränen sind Lachtränen, weil sie das Flehen um das Happy End lustig findet. Der Brief wird an die nächste Person weitergereicht, um den Spaß weiter zu erhalten. #Weiterhin gibt es die Option, dass alles ein Schauspiel ist. Im Text lassen sich Anspielungen darauf finden, dass Miku die "Bühne" erst verlassen darf, wenn sie ein Ende gefunden hat. Dahingehend lässt sich diese Vermutung bestätigen, da es Fortsetzungen gibt und auch Vocaloids haben in ihren Liederreihen noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, wieder aufzuerstehen. #Eine andere Vermutung ist, dass Miku als Ersatz für jemanden als Schauspielerin einspringen musste. Da sie von weiter weg kommt, hat man ihr einen Schlafplatz auf der Bühne angeboten, wo schon alles für den morgigen Auftritt bereitgestellt ist. Rin und Len machen sich einen Spaß daraus, Miku zu erschrecken und weisen sie auf die Uhr hin. Miku wird daraufhin wahnsinnig und die Geschichte nimmt ihren Lauf. Aufklärungsversuche nutzen nichts mehr und sie bringt alle Schauspieler, die sich mit ihr auf der Bühne aufgehalten haben, um. Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:MEIKO Kategorie:KAITO Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Kamui Gakupo Kategorie:Night ∞ Series Kategorie:Hitoshizuku-P